The Story of Jane
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: When Jane Watson, daughter of Dr. John H. Watson returns to London after being in Afghanistan for sixteen years, she meets a girl in a ally way that could changer her life forever. This is a story of how it came to be... A fem!lock and fem watson fic.


**Here is a fem!lock and fem-watson story that places John and Sherlock as parents before there big cases. It's kinda like a parent!lock type thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John or Sherlock, but Scarlett and Jane are my made up characters for them.**

**I hope you enjoy it:)**

Gun shots went off as a young woman dashed throughout the desert plains of Afghanistan trying to take in the wounded for further medical attention, but trying not to get shot at this range was slim to none. Now as this young woman was dashing about, a man who was middle aged and built in the arms was fighting of some terrorists so he could protect his squad, but once he came down to the last terrorists, it shot the man in the shoulder and he went down like a brick. The young woman saw this happen and she began leaving her post to help this man; this man was her father, a brave solider who protected his daughter like a hawk, but when he got shot he couldn't do that no more. "Daddy, I here let me see you shoulder..." the young woman said, but the father couldn't answer her for he was in too much pain. So the young woman ordered the other medics to help pick up her father and take him back to the barracks for treatment, "Men help me pick my father up!" the young woman shouted, but there wasn't anyone alive to help her, so she had to drag her father back to the barracks all alone.

This young woman was Jane Watson, and her father is John. H. Watson and this is before they met Sherlock Holmes and his daughter Scarlett Holmes.

Jane tried her best to drag her father to the barracks, but he was so heavy and to weak to walk from loss of blood; she was afraid that her father was going to die on her before they even reached the barracks in time to treat him. "Come on daddy…we need to make it a bit further!" Jane yelled as she continued to drag her father closer and closer to the barracks. And indeed they did reach the barracks in time, but was it in time for John? John's leg was gushing blood everywhere, even if Jane wrapped it tight, but it still bled and without medical attention John could die and that's why they needed to get to the barracks. When the two entered the barracks, other medics saw Jane dragging John in and began helping her to get him off the ground and into a medical tent for intense care and rest.

**~8~**

Later after resting and some surgery on his leg, John was feeling a lot better than earlier and while he was getting ready to go back in the fight, John's commanding officer told him he could move back to London, because he was injured in action and wouldn't be able to move on in the war. "What, are you serious, sir?" John asked his commanding officer. The commanding officer looked at him with assurance and answered the soldier, "Yes, you're going home, John. Good luck!" When John made sure the officer was serious, he ran to tell his daughter what great news he was told; Jane was inside the barracks talking to some of the other soldiers as John came up to her. "Jane dear, were going back to London!" John shouted at the top of his lungs. Hearing this Jane hugged her father and kissed him, because she has never seen London ever, she has only heard stories of it when she was younger. "When can we leave?" Jane asked as she hanged up the rifles on the shelves. "I think in the next few days we can leave this rubbish" John scowled. Jane laughed then rushed off to begin packing for London; she was finally leaving this place after watching people die or killing them on site.

Many hours passed, and it came time for John and Jane to leave Afghanistan forever; they took a private jet out of the country as quick as a whip so they can reach London at a decent hour. Jane sat in one of the jet seats shaking in excitement knowing that she'll be in a country that is same and a place she can call home finally. As for John he was worried how to live on an army pension let alone get a job in London these days; he could go work at Bart's again, if it's still there or just work in a small clinic just to pay off a flat fee. Worrying is one of those things John hated doing, but that was the only thing he was good at, besides being a doctor. Night came on the trip to London and the two fell fast asleep on the jet since the flight from Afghanistan to London was a very long journey. The plane ride was decent for the Watsons, but even in a plane you can still have nightmares of the past, meaning the war; it came back to him like a ghost to its grave. Shouting, gun shots and wounded soldiers filled John's mind as he slept on the plane, not knowing that it was about to land in London very soon; Jane stares at her father as he sweat and twitched in his sleep because of the nightmare he was having again.

Soon the plane began to land at a London airport, and Jane had to wake her father or they'll miss there luggage on the carousel. So being as gentle as she could, Jane shook her father a little to wake him up, but he didn't budge at all; again she tried but still he didn't wake up. A flight attendant who was busy cleaning the aisles saw Jane having trouble with her father, so she pitched in to wake him up, and as soon as the attendant got him up he sweated through his nice plaid shirt he bought before they left Afghanistan. "Oh bloody-"John said in mid sentence when saw Jane and the attendant looking down at him in the seat, "Sorry….bad dream again…" John apologized as he stood up from the seat to leave the plane. Before she left Jane thanked the attendant and walked out with her arm tucked under her father's smiling big at him knowing that she was finally home after sixteen years in Afghanistan.

When entering the airport, Jane could see many people from all over the world waiting for departures or just arriving; many of them we natives to London and some were from America just to visit the sites. As Jane looked around the airport, she accidentally bumped into a man, "Oh so sorry sir…" she apologized as she picked up her bag. The man knelt down to pick her bag up for her and what Jane saw she could never forget; the man was tall, slim and somewhat built, but his features were extraordinary. He had dark curly hair, blue green eyes and a sort of kind yet pale face; he wore a dark trench coat the almost reached the floor and a navy blue scarf the cover his broad pale neck from the wind. "Here…" the man said in a low voice the sent chills down Jane's spine. "Thank you…" Jane said, but when she looked up he was gone in a flash, he wasn't even in the airport anymore. Jane shook off the though of meeting that man as John came over carrying the luggage in both of his arms; he struggled to walk but tumbled once he got closer to Jane. Jane laughed and helped him up and gathered her luggage too, and then the two walked out of the airport and called a cabbie to there flat.

**~8~**

When the two reached their flat, it was almost half way decorated. The living room was a tan color with paintings of flora and fauna, and then the living room broke off into the kitchen that had a small table to seat two; the fridge was tall and silver. And lastly the bedrooms were on the other side of the living room; Jane's room was a dark maroon color with different poster of this she liked, and John's room was painted white with only a bed in the corner and a desk on the other wall that could hold his laptop. Once Jane was done exploring and unpacking her things she decide to look around the neighbor hood for some local shops or restaurants. But before she left she grabbed her dagger that her father gave to her, and tucked it nicely in her boot, and then she headed out of the flat. As she walked Jane came across a small dark ally filled with an awful smell that could kill a dog, but know her curious instinct she went down it and suddenly found herself face to face with this ugly thug.

"What are you doing here little girl?" the thug asked as he stooped over her like a giant tree. Jane could barely move, her heart raced like a million miles per second as she stood there staring up at the thug not knowing what to say to him. "I-I-I was…exploring…" Jane stuttered as she let out a small breathe of air. "Exploring, eh? Well there isn't anything here for you to explore, so sod off girly!" the thug shouted. Jane's temper shot up when the thug called her 'girly' for she wasn't a girl anymore, and that mad her extremely mad. "Don't call me that!" Jane yelled at the thug, who started to pull out a gun when….BANG…a gun shot went off and a rather tall shadow came forward stepping over the thug's body as blood ringed out of his chest. Jane was scared as the shadow continued to walk closer and closer to her, then it came into a dim like and Jane could see a smirk on the person's face developing.

"You should never provoke a thug like that" the person said as it walked into the light a little more. And once the person came into the light Jane could see it was more than just a shadow, but a girl close in age and dress in a business formal fashion. Her coat was the same as the man she bumped into at the airport but more feminine, the business clothes she had on was a dark purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and lastly all black converse that blended in the darkness. "You were pretty brave for someone who just returned from Afghanistan" the girl said putting her gun under coat. Jane was baffle that the girl knew she recently came back from Afghanistan, but how? Not an average person can figure things out like that, unless she wasn't an average type a person. "How did you know I came back from Afghanistan?" Jane asked the girl who began walking away from her. The girl spun around to face Jane then spouted of this long explanation of how she knew.

"_When I first saw you in the ally I could tell by your walk, it said army. And your boots and that knife stuffed inside; possibly gift from your father since he too is in the army as well. You're not afraid since you didn't run from the thug which obviously means that you have face large men like him before back in Afghanistan. You're sixteen years old and you moved here because of your father's recent injury, and his commanding officer set up the flat you moved into because he knew someday you two would return to London. Major in medicine and biology, but when you were in the war you did both heal the wounded and shoot people. This is your first time in sixteen years that you have been to London since you lost your mum some how in a tragic accident. Am I correct?"_

The girl finished and started to walk back towards her street she lived on, when Jane came running up behind shouting. "That was brilliant! Fantastic that was….super fantastic!" Jane shouted. The girl turned again to face her and smirked a bit, "You really think so?" Jane laughed and then nodded, "Of course, why do you say that?" Suddenly the smirk left the girl's face and frowned once Jane said that, "Because not many care for my deductions…." Jane was surprised with the girl's answer, so she randomly hugged her just to thank her for saving her but earlier. "Thank you! My name is Jane Watson by the way. What's yours?" Jane asked as she still hugged the strange girl. The girl removed Jane's arms from her and scoffed, "Don't ever hug me again! And my name is Scarlett Holmes, so very nice to meet you Jane Watson." And that was the beginning of Jane's life, she has more where this came from; meeting Scarlett Holmes was the half of it, wait till she finds out what Scarlett does for a living.


End file.
